


11 de diciembre: cena familiar y atrapados en el aeropuerto en Nochebuena

by KiraH69



Series: La primera Navidad con Steter [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Sex, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Rutting, Sexual Tension, The Steter Network, The Steter Network Monthly Prompts, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: 11 de diciembre: cena familiar y atrapados en el aeropuerto en Nochebuena.





	11 de diciembre: cena familiar y atrapados en el aeropuerto en Nochebuena

El vuelo de San Francisco a Los Ángeles que debían tomar se había cancelado. El temporal era tan malo que, poco después de que aterrizaran en San Francisco, todos los demás vuelos se habían cancelado. Era su primer año en la universidad, lejos de casa, en la otra punta del país concretamente, y Stiles iba a pasar su primera cena de Navidad atrapado solo en un aeropuerto por culpa de un trabajo de última hora que no le había permitido salir antes. Bueno, no estaba solo, Peter estaba con él. Stiles había caído enfermo y Peter había ido a cuidar de él porque, en serio, Stiles era un desastre cuidando de sí mismo. Ya que faltaba poco para las vacaciones de Navidad, el lobo se había quedado para regresar juntos a Beacon Hills. Ahora estaban atrapados en el maldito aeropuerto por culpa de un temporal.

—¡¿Es que nadie es capaz de decirme cuándo demonios saldrá otro vuelo?!—gritó frustrado después de que otro trabajador le diera más largas.

—Deberías calmarte o acabarán echándote del aeropuerto.

—¡Claro, para ti es fácil! ¡Tú no tienes una familia que te esté esperando con los brazos abiertos precisamente!—le gritó, dándole una patada a su mochila en el suelo.

Le costó casi un minuto darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Cuando se giró para mirar a Peter, el rostro de este estaba totalmente impasible y frío, ni el más mínimo signo de haber reaccionado a su insulto, pero Stiles lo conocía lo suficiente para ver a través de su fachada.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no pretendía decir eso—se acercó a él y agarró las solapas de su chaqueta.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—No, no, cuando estoy frustrado soy un capullo, solo he usado las palabras más hirientes que se me han ocurrido, pero no lo pienso de verdad, lo siento—se mordió el labio y le miró bajo sus largas pestañas, esperando que perdiera esa fría máscara.

—Te estás ablandando—le dijo Peter con una sonrisa burlona, su cuerpo relajándose casi imperceptiblemente.

Stiles contuvo un suspiro de alivio y resopló una risa.

—Mira quién habla, tú eres el que ha estado cuidando de mí el último mes, lobo feroz.

—Debería hacérmelo mirar.

El chico sonrió y se inclinó para rozar sus mejillas. Era un gesto familiar, una forma de marcar al otro con tu olor. Ninguno de los otros lobos lo utilizaba, los mordidos porque lo desconocían o por falta de instinto y utilizaban formas menos íntimas de marcar mientras que los otros dos Hale nunca harían algo tan íntimo. Stiles se había acostumbrado a ello en el mes que Peter llevaba viviendo con él en la otra punta del país y de vez en cuando iniciaba él el gesto para fascinación del lobo.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo a alguno de los restaurantes de aquí? Parece que esto va para largo—comentó, echando otro vistazo al panel de vuelos, todos marcados como CANCELADO.

—Aún mejor, alquilemos un coche y vayamos a casa—sugirió Peter.

—¿En serio? Son seis horas de viaje por carretera y con este tiempo probablemente más.

—Tienes una cena a la que llegar. Si salimos ahora, deberíamos estar a tiempo—cogió una de las mochilas del suelo y se la echó al hombro.

Stiles lo observó por un momento con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Te estás ablandando—cogió la otra mochila y siguió a Peter hacia las puertas del aeropuerto.

Minutos después se encontraban en un coche de camino a Beacon Hills.

Pasar seis horas con una persona en el mismo coche no era fácil. Pasar seis horas con un chico con TDAH era un infierno.

—Si vuelves a tocar los malditos botones de la radio detendré el coche y te dejaré abandonado en la cuneta.

—No lo harás—respondió Stiles sin reaccionar lo más mínimo a la amenaza y siguió cambiando de emisora mientras una de sus piernas botaba en el suelo y los dedos de su otra mano golpeaban nerviosamente el reposabrazos de su puerta.

Peter giró el volante sin molestarse en poner el intermitente (no había nadie más en la carretera con ese tiempo) y aparcó al borde de la carretera.

—¡No puedes dejarme en la cuneta!—esta vez Stiles sí reaccionó—. ¡Me congelaré! Encontrarán mi cuerpo cuando llegue la primavera descompuesto y comido por animales salva-

De repente, sintió un tirón de su pelo y los labios de Peter presionando contra los suyos. Fue brusco y poco refinado, un beso enfadado, pero lo dejó sin aliento y completamente aturdido.

—Estate quieto de una maldita vez—le dijo Peter con tono grave, casi un gruñido.

Stiles asintió y se le escapó un gemido cuando el movimiento tiró del agarre que el lobo tenía en su pelo. Su rostro se ruborizó y ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante lo que podían ser unos segundos o unos minutos. Esto era algo que se veía venir, admitámoslo. Siempre había existido algo de tensión sexual entre ellos y durante el mes que llevaban viviendo juntos no había hecho más que aumentar. Stiles siempre había negado sus sentimientos con la excusa de que Peter era un psicópata y quien les había metido en todo este lío de lo sobrenatural, pero ahora Peter era parte de la manada y se había pasado el último mes cuidando de él como si realmente le importara. Cualquier excusa que intentara usar parecía no tener sentido ya. No encontraba ningún motivo (al menos uno que importara para él) para seguir negando aquellas insinuaciones y aquellas miradas de deseo.

—A la mierda—masculló y se levantó del asiento, moviendo torpemente sus miembros en el estrecho espacio del coche para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el lobo.

El claxon sonó por un momento antes de que Peter lo reajustara a una mejor posición, besándolo en todo momento, todo labios y dientes, un beso fiero e intenso. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, satisfaciendo al fin ese deseo, esa necesidad que llevaban conteniendo durante tanto tiempo. Peter apretó su agarre en el redondo trasero del chico y este gimió, sacudiendo sin pretenderlo sus caderas. Rompieron el beso por un instante cuando sus erecciones presionaron la una contra la otra a través de los pantalones que ahora resultaban estrechos.

Estaban en un maldito coche en medio de la carretera y cualquiera podía pasar y verlos o incluso detenerse y no tenían tiempo, pero no podían parar. Lo necesitaban, estaban desesperados. Peter levantó sus caderas y Stiles no necesitó más motivación. Volvieron a besarse y el chico comenzó a restregarse contra el lobo, las manos de Peter en su trasero manteniéndolo lo más cerca posible. Estaban sudando y jadeando, apenas capaces ya de continuar con el beso. Peter iba a correrse en sus pantalones como un adolescente y no le importaba. Agarró los cabellos de Stiles firmemente y le hizo mirarle a los ojos, su rostro todo sonrojado y las pupilas dilatadas.

—Córrete para mí—le susurró con voz ronca.

Eso fue suficiente para que Stiles se sacudiera sobre él y se corriera en sus calzoncillos con un gemido ahogado contra su cuello. El olor de su orgasmo fue lo que llevó a Peter al límite y se corrió con un gruñido, presionando contra el chico.

Permanecieron unos minutos tan solo recuperando el aliento. Stiles se incorporó y regresó a su asiento. Su cuerpo estaba ahora relajado, algo incómodo por la humedad en sus calzoncillos, pero todo el nerviosismo que expresaba su cuerpo había desaparecido. Peter arrancó el coche y se pusieron en marcha. Se detuvieron en la siguiente gasolinera para limpiarse y no intercambiaron una sola palabra hasta llegar a su destino. No era un silencio incómodo, tan solo tenían que digerir lo que acababa de pasar.

Había luces en la casa de los McCall y el coche del sheriff estaba en la entrada frente al garaje junto al coche de Melissa. También estaba el coche de Derek y el de Chris junto a la acera. Llegaban varios minutos tarde, pero su padre le había dejado saber por mensaje que los estaban esperando. Peter detuvo el coche frente a la casa, pero no apagó el motor.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó Stiles. Peter arqueó una ceja en respuesta—. Tú también vienes.

—No creo que-

—No es una sugerencia. Tú también vienes—salió del coche y dio la vuelta para tocar con los nudillos en la ventanilla de Peter.

Peter suspiró como si fuera una gran molestia. Apagó el motor y salió del coche. Stiles tomó su mano sin tan siquiera pensarlo y lo llevó consigo hacia la puerta de la casa. Soltaron sus manos, aún no preparados para eso. Peter inclinó la cabeza y acarició con su mejilla el cuello del chico. Stiles ladeó la cabeza para dejarle espacio. Un gesto breve, pero suficiente.

La puerta se abrió.

 


End file.
